On Her Terms
by Justice's Quill
Summary: Hermione left for 5 years but now she's back and she wants Snape... but on her terms.
1. Chapter 1

On Her Terms By Justices Quill 

A/N: Hello Everyone and welcome to my lovely story. First things first you all should know a few things before we get started with the story:

1. I Do Not own this story Im not JKR deep sigh

2. No Flames Ever. Comments and Ideas are welcome but no flames. If you dont like my story, then dont read it, Simple as that. I wrote it for me and decided to share it. So No Flames!

3. I brought some people back. Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, and (obviously) Severus Snape. Dont like it, Tough.

This story is going to be told be probably everyone involved in this storys point of view at one point or another but mostly its told through Hermione and Snapes eyes.

Thanks for Reading and on with the story!

On Her Terms

Chapter One: Years

It had been five years.

Somehow those years seemed longer.

He missed her. Her eyes, her smile, her wit, her smooth voice, and graceful hands as she stirred her potions.

He didnt think he would miss her this much.

The part that bothered him the most about her departure was that she hadnt said goodbye.

He didnt understand it. They had been friends and colleagues. They got along well together. Her sarcastic and sly sense of humor complimented his dry and snarky sense of humor. Their working styles meshed well.

He supposed that if they were teenagers (dunderheads) they would have been considered best friends. They talked about pretty much anything and everything. They had similar and varying interests, had intelligent conversations (or if the occasion warranted it, arguments), and even when they got angry at each other they forgave each other within minutes of their fight.

He wanted more.

After all, he loved that Gryffindor Know It All.

He loved her smooth skin, as soft as rose petals.

He loved her rich voice, and the fluid and soft way she spoke.

He loved her chocolate brown eyes and the way they sparkled when she laughed. Her eyes were so expressive, they showed every emotion, every thought that went through her head.

He loved the way her face tinged a soft pink whenever she was irritated, especially when people (namely him) called her a Know-It-All.

To him she was as perfect as she could get.

He often wondered what she was up to, how she was doing. He occasionally heard bits and pieces about her life from a few of her friends she had kept in touch with after she left.

Merlin he missed her.

Little did Severus Snape know how much that was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

On Her Terms By Justices Quill 

I do not own hp. If I did then I definitely would not be this poor.

Cookies to anyone who reviews!

Chapter Two: Changes

Hermione Granger grinned widely as she buckled the straps of her heels around her ankles.

She would see him tonight.

Hermione was not quite the same girl she had been when she left the cold halls of Grimauld Place five years ago. She was no longer considered a bushy haired know it all. In fact quite the opposite.

Hermione stood up, smoothed her skirt and moved across her room at the Leaky Cauldron to stand in front of the full length mirror. She smiled at her reflection.

Oh yes, some things have definitely changed Hermione thought as she gazed at her reflection.

She had gotten taller, now standing at an elegant 5▓6■. Though thin with a nice flat tummy, a few more womanly curves now graced her figure. Good sized breasts, not huge but not small either. A nice small firm butt, long legs, honey toned tan skin, hair finally tamed into thick soft curls that fell about an inch and a half below her shoulders in a medium brown color with streaks of lighter browns and dark blonde running through it and bangs swept across her forehead. One thing about her appearance that had not changed was her eyes. They were still the same soft chocolate brown wide expressive eyes they always had been.

All in all she had become one very naturally beautiful woman.

However, her looks were not all that had changed. She had lost that innocence and shyness hat she had once had. She was now much more poised and confidant. Her sense of humor had matured as well and she could make the slightest comment in some way dirty (a talent much envied by a few of her close friends). Her jokes were now often laced with naughty meanings but she still had that same sarcastic and sly wit. Hermione now felt no need to prove her intelligence to anyone so she was much less of a know it all (although still just as intelligent if not more so).

What it all came down to was Hermione Granger had become one truly fantastic woman.

Hermione checked herself in the mirror once again and a mischievous smile went across her face.

Severus Snape had no idea what he was in for.

A/N: I know short chapters so far but they will get longer I promise!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

On Her Terms By Justices Quill

If I were Rich and owned this story I would not work at a Grocery Store┘ sigh

This lovely Chapter is Dedicated to nonwritten, My first reviewer!

But Muchos Gracias to my other reviewers!

So this Chapter took a lot longer than expected seeing as I wrote this chapter out, then as I was typing it I decided I didnt like it so I rewrote it Plus I got sick a bunch and just a million different things happened. However I have through to Chapter 10 or so written in my head so the chapters should be coming up sooner.

Forewarning to everyone Lots of Descriptions of Characters in this Chapter

On with the Story!

On Her Terms Chapter Three: The Arrival

Hermione appeared outside of Number 12 Grimauld Place looking a bit apprehensive. She glanced at the thin silver watch adorning her wrist and sighed. It was 6:15 pm. Just 45 minutes until she would see him, no them she amended, for the first time since she had left five long years ago.

There were only two people she had seen in the years she had been gone, and those people were her two best girl friends Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. They had come out three years ago and spent two weeks with her during her spring break from college. The three women were as close as sisters and thought of each other as such.

Hermione took a few calming breaths and tried to mentally ready herself for the questions she knew she was going to be bombarded with. After all, only four people even knew she was coming back, those people being Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Ginny, and Luna. She was feeling a bit paranoid about how everyone else would take her sudden appearance. Hermione had wanted to tell some other people she was coming back, such as Harry Potter or Ron Weasley, but Minerva had insisted they keep it quiet. Her arrival and appearance would be a pleasant surprise for the order, or at least so said Minerva. Merlin knows there was so little for the Order to find pleasant anymore.

With Voldemort now defeated, the Order of the Phoenix's new goal was to find and either send to Azkaban or kill the remaining Death Eaters (Which as a whole had pretty much all gone into hiding) and to quell any dark magic uprisings and to work from keeping another situation similar to Voldemort from happening. It was tiring the Order out, but they were staying strong and doing the best they could.

Hermione took another calming breath, lifted her hand, and knocked on the dark mahogany door. Approximately 10 seconds later the door opened and she was pulled into an embrace. Hermione smiled and tried not to inhale the wavy copper hair that was suddenly in her face. She returned the embrace warmly and smiled at Ginny Weasley once she pulled away.

"Well Hello to you too Ginny" Hermione said with a soft laugh. Ginny laughed and grinned as she stepped back to allow Hermione entrance into the dark halls of Grimauld Place. She placed her arm around Hermione's shoulder after closing the front door and led her to the sitting room.

"Hey Hermione" She said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Finally"

"Oh bite me Mione"

"No thanks, I'm not into that" Hermione grinned at her "As much as you might be, or at least that's what Harry says" Ginny flushed and pushed Hermione playfully as Hermione laughed.

"Please tell me Harry didn't actually say that Mione" Ginny said in a strained tone of voice. Hermione gave her a sly grin and then decided to take pity on Ginny and her sanity. Well her remaining sanity Hermione thought to herself with an inward chuckle.

"He never said that Ginny, don't worry" Ginny sighed in relief "So where's our slightly crazy sister?"

"Work ran a bit late for her but she should be here any minute" Ginny said. As if right on cue the sittings room fireplace glowed an eerie green and a beautiful blonde witch stepped out. "Well speak of the Devil" Ginny said with a grin as Luna immediately dropped her purse and briefcase and went over and gave Hermione a big hug. Hermione returned the hug with equal fervor, then pulled away and grinned at Luna.

"I personally think I'm more of an angel than a devil" Luna said with a smile as she put on her most angelic expression. Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks and started laughing uproariously. Luna did her best to look offended but within seconds had started laughing right along with the other two women.

"So Ginny, who else is here?" Hermione asked, once the ladies had calmed down.

"Remus is upstairs trying to find something that will entertain Teddy for more than five minutes so he can go to the meeting in peace. Also my Mum is in the kitchen making dinner for everyone who is staying after the meeting. Other than that no one else is here yet." Hermione nodded and smiled as the two women started chatting about their days at work. She looked at the two women and felt so blessed to have them as her friends.

Ginny was now about 5'7" with long slim legs, a trim waist, wavy shoulder length hair that was a burnished copper color, soft pale skin with the merest smattering of freckles, nice sized butt and breasts that would be considered a tad on the larger side, a lean face with graceful high cheekbones and the same wide light green eyes. Tonight she was wearing a low cut black sweater, blue jeans tucked into a pair of black boots, and the merest amount of make up. She was one very pretty woman.

Ginny had accomplished quite a lot since she had graduated from Hogwarts six years ago. She now worked for the Daily Prophet and was hell bent on making the paper respectable again. The young witch was climbing up the ranks and had even managed to accomplish a feat once thought to be impossible, she got the illustrious Rita Skeeter fired once and for all and completely discredited her to the entire magical community. Hermione insisted that since Ginny got Rita fired, her job at the paper was complete, which always gave Ginny a good laugh. Ginny had moved out of the Burrow and into an apartment in downtown London.

Luna had changed quite a bit in her years since graduating. She was about 5'5", had a slim body but whereas Ginny was more muscular Luna was softer and curvier, a peaches and cream complexion, small butt and breasts, pale blonde hair that went about ╬ of the way down her back in soft layers, and piercing blue eyes that had lost most of their dreamy quality. She was wearing a pair of black dress slacks, a button down shirt the same hue as her eyes, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and a pair of black high heeled stilettos on her feet. She looked smart and chic, very different from the Luna at Hogwarts. However she still wore those same radish earrings, which ever so slightly offset her look.

Luna now worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures department. She was doing well there and was currently working towards getting more rights for werewolves and other half breeds. She also occasionally wrote articles for The Quibbler in her spare time. Luna was no longer as┘ for lack of a better word, crazy as she used to be. She lost that dreamy quality she used to have, although it did have a tendency to come back whenever she was extremely tired or drunk, or when she thought everyone needed to lighten up. She lived in an apartment that was located directly across the street from Ginny's and absolutely loved it. Suddenly a loud scream jarred Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Remus!" Ginny screamed up the stairs (thankfully the portrait of Mrs. Black had finally gotten removed years ago by a product the Weasley Twins had invented to reverse the sticking charm on the back of the portrait) "Get your werewolf butt down here this instant!"

"Gee demanding much?" Luna asked sarcastically. Hermione snickered as Ginny stuck her tongue out at Luna.

"And so mature too" Hermione said with a sly grin in Ginny's direction. Ginny rolled her eyes at the two women.

"You both can bite me"

"Do we have to go through this again Ginny?" Hermione said with a wide grin.

"Merlin No!"

"I didn't think so" Hermione said with a smirk. Luna gave her a confused look "I'll tell you later Luna" Luna shrugged and nodded. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and a few moments later Remus Lupin entered the room.

"What's with the yelling, woman?" Remus asked in a pseudo exaggerated tone of voice. Ginny smiled innocently at the werewolf.

"No reason" Remus gave her a look. Hermione rolled her eyes at their antics and grinned. Remus could be so unobservant sometimes, he had yet to even notice she was there. He looked good though, much better then he had at the end of the war (although who could blame him, Tonks death had hit him hard). He had filled out a bit, not to the point the was fat or anything like that, but he was no longer thin to the point of looking sickly. His light brown hair had grown out to about his shoulders in thick layers and had a few strands of gray running through it, his gray eyes sparkled with warmth, and his skin was very lightly tanned (most likely from running around with Teddy outside). He had been reinstated as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher four years ago and during the school year both he and Teddy lived at Hogwarts (Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall took turns watching him during the day). After the war Hermione had helped get him through his depression over Tonks death and deal with single parenthood, through which the two had become good friends. Hermione considered Remus among her best friends and was very happy that he was a much happier person now.

"Oh Remus you know Ginny, she hardly ever has a real reason for why she does things." Hermione said with a grin at Ginny.

"I know Hermione bu-" Remus stopped mid sentence and turned towards her. Hermione gave him a sweet smile. Remus smiled back and swept her off her feet and into a big hug. Hermione laughed as he twirled her around set her on her feet. He held her an arms distance away and gave her a pseudo clinical once over.

"You'll do" Remus said with a cheeky grin. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a mock irritated look as Ginny and Luna laughed.

"Gee Thanks"

"Oh your welcome" Remus wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled Luna over and wrapped the other around her. She grinned up at him and wrapped her arm around Ginny's waist. Remus steered the three women towards the doors and into the hall. "The meeting starts in about half an hour and we should probably help Molly with whatever she's got left to do." The women nodded in agreement and the foursome maneuvered themselves into the kitchen. Their nostrils were instantly greeted by the hearty aroma of what was most likely beef stew. Hermione smiled at the sight of Molly Weasley, who was bent over the pot of stew on the stove and stirring. She was the Ultimate Mother to Hermione. She looked the same as she did the last time Hermione saw her, save for the wide streaks of gray and white going through her bright red hair.

"About time you lazy bones got in here to help." Molly said, her back still turned away from them. "Remus you get some spoons and napkins. Fifteen should be enough. Ginny you grab the bowls and Luna you grab the glasses and mugs please"

"Yes Mum" Came Ginny's resigned response.

"Yes Molly" Luna and Remus replied in unison. Hermione moved herself a couple feet behind Molly.

"What would you like me to do Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione said in a natural tone.

"Hermione could you- wait Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley turned around quickly, dropped her spoon (which was caught Remus, who anticipated that happening), and enveloped her semi- daughter in a motherly hug. She then set Hermione away from her and gave her a once over and shook her head.

"Your looking a bit peaky dear, but we'll fix that" Mrs. Weasley said in a business-like tone as she turned back to take her spoon back from Remus and went back to stirring her stew. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed as Ginny and Luna sniggered.

"Of course Molly" Hermione replied in a resigned tone. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No dear you just take a seat and relax, the rest of the pack should be here soon" Molly said as she added a few more spices to the stew. Hermione smirked at Ginny, Remus, and Luna as she turned to sit down near the head of the table, making it so her back was to most of the room. They all talked quietly until they heard the front door open and slam shut. Heavy footsteps were heard until the other two thirds of the Golden Trio entered the kitchen.

Harry Potter had grown up to be one sexy man, Hermione decided as she gave him a once over. About 6'3" , lanky but muscular body, flat stomach that according to Ginny boasted a 8 pack, lightly tanned skin, his traditional short, messy black hair, and those same dark emerald green eyes surrounded by long dark lashes. He was dressed in a pair of dark grey slacks and a white dress shirt with the top few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. Knowing Ginny as she did, Hermione was surprised that she was managing to keep her hands off of him.

Ginny and Harry had a on again off again relationship since after the war. They both knew that they were meant for each other, but they wanted to live their own separate lives before taking the next step and committing for the long haul. However they each got insanely jealous when they saw each other with other people and their other relationships never lasted longer than a couple weeks at most. They even got together when they weren't on, but in need of some "fun". Honestly Hermione believed the only thing that kept them from being together was their fear. Harry's fear of screwing his chance at having a real family up (based on his lack of a good example of what a family should be like) and Ginny with her fear of becoming just like her mother. In Hermione's opinion the two just needed to get over their hang-ups and be together and truly happy. He now worked as an Auror team leader at the Ministry of Magic and owned his own townhouse in downtown London.

Ron Weasley had grown taller, about 6'4", Hermione observed as she looked him over with almost a cool detachment. The same wide blue eyes, same shaggy red hair that went almost to his shoulders, he was more built, she noted, taking in his muscular arms and flat stomach, skin pale with a small smattering of freckles across the tops of his cheeks and nose. He was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of soft looking blue jeans. Hermione sighed in a almost resigned tone. He looked good, she couldn't deny it, though she really wanted too.

Hermione and Ron had dated for about 9 months after the war. They had fooled around a bit but Hermione had told him that she wasn't ready for more than that. So after seven months of dating Ron decided he was going to get more than Hermione was willing to give. He found a willing woman quite quickly in the lovely, yet slutty, Lavender Brown. Ron and Lavender fooled around for about two months behind the blissfully unaware back of Hermione. Now Hermione wasn't quite completely ignorant to the fact that something was a bit off with Ron but she could not figure out what it was.

FLASHBACK

One afternoon Hermione came home to Grimauld Place (Hermione, Ron, and Harry had moved in after the war) after a rare day out with Ginny and Luna in Diagon Alley. She walked into the den and said hello to Severus Snape and Remus who were sitting there chatting and playing with Teddy before heading upstairs to drop her stuff off in her bedroom. She had just set her stuff down in her room before she heard a bang coming from Ron's room next door, she stood still and listened closely, she heard the bump against the wall again a moment later, this time followed by a groan. An obviously female groan. Hermione stood there listening to the bumping of what she deduced was a headboard against the wall for a full minute, shock and a fierce anger flooding her body more and more with each passing moment. She went through her door, into the hall, opened Rons door and stepped into the room calmly. She watched in a almost detached way as Ron and Lavender scrambled for the sheets to cover themselves.

"Hermione, this isn't what it looks like" Ron said in a rushed breathy sort of voice as Lavender grabbed her clothes from around the bed. Hermione snorted softly.

"Really? Because it looks like your in the middle of fucking Lavender Brown." Hermione said in a deadly calm voice as her eyes burned with suppressed rage. Ron gulped as he slipped on his jeans. Lavender was looking around the bed frantically. Hermione bent over and picked up a lacy pink bra with a look of disgust on her face.

"Looking for this?" Hermione said in a soft voice. Lavender looked over and nodded as Hermione tossed the scarp of fabric at her.

"Get out" Hermione said in the same deadly calm voice, eyes piercing through Lavender. Lavender didn't need to be told twice as she ran out of the room. Hermione placed her hands on her hips and glared at Ron through furious brown eyes. Ron shifted uncomfortably and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"How Long, Ronald?" Hermione asked softly.

"Hermione, Please let M-"

"How Fucking Long Ronald?" Hermione yelled, all pretense of calm forgotten. Ron looked down at the floor and seemed to be studying the patterns in the carpet intently. Hermione heard Remus shouting her name up the stairs and asking her if she was alright. She ignored him, her eyes focused on Ron. His head came up and he met her eyes briefly before looking away guiltily.

"Don't make me ask again" Hermione said, a veiled threat laced through her almost shaking voice.

"Two Months"

"Two Fucking Months Ron!" Hermione screamed as her fists clenched and practically ached from the need to punch him across his cheating face. She heard two sets of footsteps behind her. She turned her head to see Remus and Snape standing in the doorway looking at the pair curiously. Great my humiliation is complete, Hermione thought to herself with an angry sigh.

"We heard yelling and came to see what the racket was about" Remus said in a curious tone. Snape, however, was focused on Hermione's face.

"Are you all right Hermione?" Snape asked softly. She nodded stiffly and turned back to Ron. She unclenched her fists and took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Please Hermione let me explain" Ron pleaded as he walked over and grasped her hands tightly.

"What is there to explain Ron" Hermione said softly as she pulled her small hands from Ron's large ones. "I think it's pretty self explanatory. You weren't getting any from me so you went and behind my back and fucked Lavender." Ron flinched at this and at the anger in Hermione's cold voice "Well Ron I hope it was worth it. We're over" With that Hermione gave him one last disgusted look and left the room, Snape and Remus following in her wake.

END FLASHBACK

Hermione didn't speak to Ron for about three months, despite the countless times he tried to apologize to her. They ended patching up their friendship but it took over a year for Hermione to begin to trust him again. Their friendship was pretty much back to normal but she couldn't help the small stab of resentment that went through her whenever she saw him. She quelled it automatically but it still stung a bit. Ron now owned a small but exclusive Quidditch supply store called Nimbus Volaticus (It means Swift Flying, which of course was Hermione's idea) that catered mostly to all of Britain's Quidditch teams and richer families. Ron reveled in his success and bought himself a large house just outside of London. Hermione pushed herself out of her chair with a loud scrape and grinned as her two best guy friends jaws dropped as they spotted her.

"Don't I get a hug?" She asked with a laugh. The two boys grinned and enveloped her in a big hug. Harry turned his head and beckoned at Luna and Ginny to join in. Ginny placed herself as close to Harry as possible without being obvious about it with Luna on her other side.

"What's this?" They heard from the doorway. The speaker, George Weasley was giving the group a curious look. Fred Weasley, George's twin, was wearing a similar look on his face. Hermione moved so her face was visible from the small mass of bodies. Fred and George immediately wore two identical delighted grins on their mischievous faces.

"Well George, it seems that the lovely Hermione Granger is back and involved in some sort of orgy of a group hug" Fred said in a sly tone to his brother. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed at their antics.

"Should we join, dear brother?" George asked laughingly

"If we must" Fred said in a pseudo resigned tone. They ran to the group and nearly knocked everyone over at their enthusiasm. Everyone laughed loudly.

"Um hi guys" Neville Longbottom said in a confused voice. Hermione stuck her head out of the group and smiled at Neville. He immediately grinned when he saw her.

"Get your butt in here Neville" Hermione ordered in a teasing voice. Neville laughed and started toward the group.

"Yes Ma'am" He said and saluted her before joining the hug.

"It's a Cornucopia of Love" Fred yelled in a sing song tone. Everyone laughed and the group broke apart slowly. Hermione hugged and greeted the flood of people who were now entering the room. Among the crowd were Parvati and Padma Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ernie McMillan, Dennis Creevy, Arthur Weasley, Bill and Fleur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Daedelus Diggle, Kingsley Shacklebolt (The Minister of Magic since about 4 months after the war ended), Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and Vector, Cho Chang, and Hannah Abbott. Hermione was standing at the head of the table talking with Ginny, Luna, Parvati, and Padma when she suddenly felt a shiver go up her spine. She looked at Ginny who had looked past her and nodded slightly. Hermione closed her eyes and took a breath, her suspicions confirmed.

He was here.

Alright Guys That's it for this chapter.

Person Who Guesses Where the line "It's a Cornucopia of Love" came from first gets the next chapter dedicated to them!!

Hugs and Cookies!

Justice


End file.
